Camping Trip
by Princessunicorn18
Summary: It's the end of school and summer has started. One large group of friends have been wanting to do something fun for a long time. When they pick a trip to go camping for the summer, will it be all that fun? Join the Sonic gang and my OC's on their adventurous camping journey as they realize that they are all a second family to each other. Pairings, love triangles, hetero and yaoi


Chapter 1: Deciding

"What do you guys want to do?"

"We could go to the beach?", suggested a white hedgehog by the name of Iggy. he had black streaks on his quills and the three quills on the bottom pointed up, while the top quills pointed down. He was wearing a black muscle t-shirt, sand coloured cargo shorts and orange converse that matched his orange eyes.

"No! I hate water..." "Oh come on Sonic! Don't be such a punk". Said hedgehog, wearing a blue t-shirt and camouflage designed shorts, stuck up a very inappropriate finger at the albino hedgehog.

"You guys can go but I'm not!"

"Ugh your such a baby."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Guys! Shut up!," said a female, mahogany, hedgehog named Sapphire the hedgehog. She wore a blue summer dress that matched her electric blue eyes, with her black quills in a neat ponytail.

"Let's just pick another idea to do for our vacation. So calm down!"

The two boys decided to call truce as everyone pitched in ideas again. The large group of friends were currently in Scarlet's home deciding what to do for their summer vacation. So far all the ideas were shot down by people not wanting to go or it just sounding lame. This lasted for 2 hours and they weren't getting anywhere.

"Well we could go camping...!"

.

.

.

"Scarlet, you're joking right?", said Vexis. The black hedgehog was wearing a black top with white high waist-ed shorts and violet boots.

"No, I'm dead serious. It would be so adventurous and fun!"

" Ya, as adventurous as running from a psycho killer and as fun as getting hit by a bus."

"No need to bitch Vexis. At least i came up with an idea."

"Ya and if i came up with one it wouldn't be stupid, like yours."

"I have to agree with Vexis on this one, i hate being in the woods with wild animals and bugs", said and orange fur and black streaked hedgehg by the name Vortex. He wore a blue muscle shirt, grey jeans and blue sneakers.

"I think camping wood be sick! I'm with Scarlet on this one", said Iggy.

"But camping is gross, i don't want to be in a forest. Do i look like a wild?!', said a pink wolf named Jenna who wore a similar outfit like Vexis, instead her top was yellow instead of black.

"...Yes.", said Sonic.

Jenna gasped and was about to yell at Sonic until Scarlet beat her to it. Talking first.The idea pitching hedgehog Scarlet was a pale lavender female hedgehog. She was wearing a white, short tube top shirt that was tucked into a short, high waist-ed, magenta, skirt. She wore a gold necklace with a gold heart-shaped locket and brown combat boots.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous! That's it, everyone write your idea on a strip of paper and then put it into this cap. Then, someone picks a random paper and whatever the strip says, that our trip. Agreed?", said Scarlet.

Everyone looked at each other and said together, "Agreed."

Everyone did what they agreed on. Wrote on a piece of paper, folded or crumpled it and put it in Scarlet's little brothers red cap. Once everyone finished, all the ideas were in the hat. There was only one thing to decide, "Who's gonna pick from the hat?", said Mephiles who wore a dark green t-shirt and black gym shorts with white converse.

"Does it really matter?", asked Scarlet.

"Ya Mephiles is right, what if someone cheats?", asked Camille. Camille was a peach Hedge-cat with lilac eyes. She wore a green jumper with a white, short sleeve undershirt and black flats.

"But how can yo-, whatever fine. I'll chose-"

"Why do you get to chose?", said Dark who was a midnight coloured hedgehog wearing a green t-shirt, black cargo shorts and bee coloured shoes. His amber eyes were burning into Scarlet with suspicion.

"Um, because i came up with the idea?"

"What if you cheat?"

"I won't!"

"How do we know you're telling the truth", said Vexis.

"Ugh, OK FINE! You do it Vexis!" Said hedgehog looked at Scarlet and then looked away, "Who says i want to do it"

"You were fussing over it-"

"That doesn't mean i want to do it." A tan rabbit with blond hair and black spots all over her body wearing a short green jumper with a black undershirt and white boots, angrily said, no yelled, "**Will someone just do the job! It's not mission impossible!**"

"I'LL DO IT!" That voice filled with annoyance and anger was from Shadow Dial. The dark hedgehog was wearing a red muscle shirt and black jeans with chains on the pockets. He was Scarlet's boyfriend and had one hell of a temper.

"Why is it so freaking difficult to pick a piece of paper out of a damn hat!"

"Shadow, calm down", said his girlfriend.

"Yeah brother, with all that yelling you might strain your voice from talking... Maybe it's not such a bad thing after all."

Shadow glared at his twin brother and said,"Funny Mephiles. Why don't you take that joke and shove it up your-"

"**SHADOW**!"

"What!"

"The kids man," said Sonic,"They are going on this trip too."

The two-tailed kitsune Tails, stood up boldly and said, "Cream and i are not kids. We are only younger than you guys by like what? Three or four years?"

"Whatever," said Shadow, "Like i give a damn about your maturity. I'm gonna settle this by picking the activity and so that you all don't think I'm cheating, I'll blind fold my self, OK?"

"Yep!"

Shadow stood up from the couch he was sitting in and picked up the cap that contained the ideas. Scourge got a scarf from Scarlet's coat closet and wrapped it around Shadow's eyes. Once Scourge checked that Shadow couldn't see, he told him that he could choose. Shadow had his head up towards his friends instead of the cap so that there wasn't any talk about cheating. Shadow dipped his hand into the hat and randomly picked up a small folded piece of paper. He removed the scarf from his face and then read the activity for everyone out loud. The one he chose was ironic to him but he knew a few of the others would be pissed.

"So what does it say?", said a black with green on the tips of his quills, hands, tail, was and feet porcupine named Cody asked anxiously. He was wearing a outfit similar to Scourge, only his jacket was dark blue that matched his eyes and his jeans are grey instead of black, along with black and grey sneakers.

"Wait! Before Shadow says the activity, we all have to go on the trip idea whether you like it or not. No one can dip, promise?", said Drake, a teal coloured porcupine with hazel eyes wearing a white t-shirt and orange gym shorts with red sneakers.

"Promise," said everyone.

"So what's our trip?", a asked Daren. He was a albino hedgehog that had Shadow's quills with black streaks instead on his arms, quills, top of his forehead to his back and legs. He also had black chest fur, peach muzzle and blue eyes. He wore a blue scarf with black cargo shorts and a yellow t-shirt.

Shadow finally announced the idea which was the moment they have all been waiting for.

_Well let's see what happens_, Shadow thought and then read to everyone,

"Camping Trip..."

Well that's chapter one, hope you all liked it! I wonder how everyone's reactions gonna be! By the way in this story there will be pairings, some now and some later on, quick warning if you don't like yaoi this won't be a very good place because there is some yaoi in this story but nothing hardcore, i don't write smut. Sorry perverts! ^^ Also i describe the characters a lot in this chapter just so i don't have to do it later. Give me reviews and constructive criticism, if you write hate comments, i will not read them nor care for the fact that your rude comment wasted my time. Enjoy and I'll update soon, bye for now!

I DO NOT own any of the Sega or Archie characters which are Sonic, Shadow, Scourge, Fleetaway, Knuckles, Rouge, Fiona, Tails, Cream, Silver, Mephiles, Zonic, Sonia, Manic, Blaze and Amy but i do own my OC's and i am sure you all know which are mine. The rest of the characters will be in the story in the next chapter.


End file.
